Seussical!
by illbenicksuptowngirl
Summary: Instead of Grease the New Directions perform Seussical.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me randomly while I was organizing some memorials from my high school days. I was involved in tech crew and was stage manager during my high schools production of Seussical. It was a blast!**

**I do not own Glee or Seussical! They are both created by the geniuses named Dr. Seuss and Ryan Murphy! **

**This is just an introduction so it's short, auditions will start chapter 2. And I promise the rest will be ALOT longer! (:**

* * *

"Alright guys! It's time to start thinking about the fall musical!" Finn said as he walked into the choir room. The New Directions had many ideas, but they knew what they wanted to do.

"I thought we were doing Grease?" Tina asked.

"Well, we can't. Something about copyright issues. But I have a better idea….Seussical!"

"Isn't that kind of lame?" Sugar asked. Artie answered for Finn.

"You can't go wrong with my man Dr. Seuss."

"Right, that's why I was thinking you should be the student director again. West Side Story was fantastic." Finn told Artie.

"I was going to. I just now came up with some great ideas for this one." Artie said.

"Great! So uh auditions begin on Wednesday. Have a song ready sung by the character you want to audition for." Finn said and everybody left. That was it for the day. Blaine was at his locker when Marley walked up to him.

"So what character are you going to audition for?" Marley asked.

"I don't know if I am going to do it. You?" Blaine asked back as he closed his locker door.

"What why? You really should do it! It's a really fun show."

"I'm not really in the mood. Ever since my boyfriend and I broke up I haven't been myself. I can't sleep, eat, or anything."

"C'mon this will keep your mind off him." Marley felt sorry for him. He was one of the first few people to really accept her in the club.

"Well, if I do decide to audition, I have no idea who I would for."

"You should audition for the Cat in the Hat!" Marley told Blaine.

"But that's a main role." Blaine said.

"Yes it is, and you will be great at it! I'm auditioning for Jojo. And if we were both to get the two parts we will have a lot of scenes together. You will make a great cat. Besides, you are a senior and the new Rachel so you have a pretty good shot." Marley replied.

"Okay I guess I can." Blaine replied.

"Good." Marley said before saying good bye to him. Marley past Jake and Ryder who were talking about the same thing.

"I am not doing a stupid musical." Jake said.

"Oh come on. It's going to be fun!" Marley said after she stopped walking and turned back to the two boys. "You're doing it Jake." Marley said sternly.

"I'm doing it; I heard it's a great one." Ryder said.

"Yeah, but its Dr. Seuss."

"Your point is? Anyway what are you going to audition for?" Marley asked Ryder.

"I don't know, I think the military person sounds fun."

"General Genghis Khan Schmitz? I can see you playing him."

"Okay cool, I'm doing it."

"Yay! I have always loved this musical! It's going to be great!" Marley said.

* * *

**Like I said…It's short but chapters will get a lot longer and a lot better. **

**Please Review! Should I continue this at all?**


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday came and all the glee kids got really excited for auditions. Marley especially. She has always loved the musical since she is a Dr. Seuss fan. She was able to convince Blaine to do it even though he didn't want to, so she had a plan. This musical will be good for him.

So after school Finn met Artie in the auditorium to begin the audition process. Artie also asked Mike and Mercedes to assist with the production so they came to Lima.

Sugar was up first, she had a good audition so the directors knew what role they wanted her to play. Her singing has gotten a lot better in the past year so that's a good thing.

Ryder didn't want a huge role so he still had his mind set on General Genghis Kahn Schmitz.

Audition after audition for everybody came and went, they knew they were going to have a great show with really talented kids. Marley was next. She walked onto the stage and stood in the middle.

"Hi, I'm Marley Rose. And I will be singing 'It's Possible'."

"Great." Finn said. "You can begin whenever you're ready."

The band started to play and Marley began to sing.

This might be a pool,  
Like I've read of in books,  
Connected to one of those underground brooks!  
An underground river  
that starts here and flows  
Right under this bathtub!  
And then-  
Who knows!

It's possible!  
Anything's possible!

It's possible!  
Anything's possible!

It might go along,  
down where no one can see  
Right under state highway  
Two hundred and three!  
Right under the wagons!  
Right under the toes  
Of Mrs. Umbroso! ...  
Who's hanging out clothes!

It's possible!  
Anything's possible.

This might be a river  
Now mightn't it be,  
Connecting McElligot's Pool with the sea!  
Then maybe some fish might be swimming...  
Swimming toward me!

(We are suddenly underwater.  
Strange fish appear - all shapes and sizes, wildly-colored and wildly improbable.  
The FISH dance and swoop through the water in a "water ballet" with JOJO)

Ah! Oo-wee-ee-ee-ee-ooh!  
It's possible!  
It's possible...  
Ah! Oo-wee-ee-ee-ee-ooh!  
It's possible  
It's possible...  
Ah!

Oh, the sea is so full Ooh ... Wah-ooh ...  
Of a number of fish  
If a fellow is patient Ooh ... Wah-ooh ...  
He might get his wish!  
And that's why I think Ooh ... Wah-ooh ...  
That I'm not such a fool  
When I sit here and fish When I sit here and fish  
In McElligot's pool!

It's possible. It's possible  
It's possible  
Anything's  
Possible. Possible.

It's possible. It's possible  
It's possible  
Anything's  
Possible. Possible.

It's possible...  
Anything...  
Anything...

The ceiling is peeling! You've flooded the den!  
Oh, Jojo, I think you've been Thinking again!

I say this with firmness and terrible sorrow,  
Young man, we will deal with you come tomorrow!

I still think  
That I'm not such a fool  
When I sit here and fish  
In McElligot's pool!

It's possible.

Anything's ...  
Possible!

The song ended and Marley knew she did a good job. She got a standing ovation by Finn, Mercedes, and Mike. Artie just gave thumbs up.

"So, I'm guessing you want to play Jojo?" Finn asked.

"Yes! Definitely

"Okay. Thank you; you did a really good job Marley." Artie told her. She exited the stage. Blaine was next. He walked onto the stage and walked up to the microphone that was placed at the middle. He silently wanted to get it over with. He could see Marley at the side of the stage.

"I'm Blaine Anderson and I will be singing Having a Hunch." Blaine said and the music started playing. He was the last audition.

Ooh! Wah-ooh-wah!  
Ooh! Wah-ooh-wah!

Have you ever had a hunch  
You should follow your nose?  
Then you have a sudden hunch  
You should follow your toes?  
Soon a sneaky hunch is whispering  
Better go straight!  
And before you know it  
Oh, it's so late late late late!

Now a nervous hunch is telling you  
You could be lost!

Lost lost lost lost...

As it leads you down a path  
You have already crossed.

Crossed, crossed, crossed, crossed!

Soon you're overwhelmed by hunches  
That pester and pinch and punch!  
And you know you're havin' a hunch!  
You're havin', you're havin' a hunch!

A hunch!  
You're havin' a hunch!  
You're havin', you're havin' a hunch!  
You're havin' a hunch!

Ooh! Ah!  
Hunch!  
Ooh! Ah!  
Hunch!  
Ooh! Ah! Hunch!  
Ooh! Ah! Hunch!

Blaine forgot the words as he just randomly started thinking about Kurt. And he never did but thankfully Marley was there. She walked onto the stage but stayed to the side. She reminded him as she spoke Jojo.

You're nothing but trouble! Just trouble galore!  
You flooded my house, sent me marching to war.  
Filled my head full of Thinks!  
And you won't go away!

All right. I'll be going.  
But first, let me say...

Marley answered. By saying "No!"

Blaine continued as he remembered it and got stronger.

Think of nobody here  
And the feeling of fear  
And the darkness of night  
Ooh Ooh...  
All alone in the gloom  
As you're facing your doom

Think a glimmer of light!

That's it. It's all in your mind.  
You're a Thinker, Jojo.  
Tried and true.  
I don't often meet real Thinkers like you.

What, that's easy to do!  
Just follow your Hunches.  
They'll lead you home to Who.

Think a bridge to the shore  
And a road to your door.  
You'll be home before lunch!

Oh, the places I'll go  
If I follow my...  
Hunch!  
Follow your Hunch!

And oh!  
The places you'll go!

I've got brains in my head  
And feet in my shoes  
So steer yourself any direction you choose!

And oh, the places you'll go!  
Set your hunches free to wander  
And follow them where they roam

And follow your hunch  
Follow your hunch  
Follow it... Follow your hunch  
Follow your hunch  
Follow it ...  
Follow your hunch  
Follow your hunch  
Follow it

Anything's possible!

The song ended. And everybody clapped.

"Blaine you are officially the Cat in the Hat of our dreams." Artie said.

"Uh…I don't know if-"

"C'mon Blaine, it will be fun." Finn said.

"I guess." Blaine eventually agreed.

"Great!" Finn said. "Thank you, results will be posted tomorrow." Finn said and auditions were over. Very successful, they think it will be an easy process.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
